Milos Ancevski
Ancevski92.jpg|1992 Jordan of Ancevski Ancevski93.jpg|1993 Jordan of Ancevski Ancevski94.jpg|1994 Sauber of Ancevski Ancevski96.jpg|1995 Forti of Ancevski ANC96.jpg|1996 Forti of Ancevski ANC97.jpg|1997 Arrows of Ancevski ANC98.jpg|1998 Arrows of Ancevski ANC99.jpg|1999 Prost of Ancevski ANC00.jpg|2000 Prost of Ancevski ANC01.jpg|2001 Sauber of Ancevski Milos Ancevski is a Serbian racing driver who is currently competing in the Formula One career for Arrows. He races in the Grand Prix 4 Touring Car Championship for Apex Racing Team. In the Epsilon Euskadi series, he races with Apex Racing Team. In Formula FG Championship, he's also the manager of Apex Racing Team He took a sabbatical mid-way through the 2002 season, but decided to come back mid-way through the 2003 season after being given an offer from McLaren. F1 Career 1992 In 1992, Jordan signed Ancevski to drive for the team. He replaced Jimmy Laad, who moved to Benetton-Ford. His teammate was Manolis Sigoulakis in his debut year. The season, overally was a good rookie season for Ancevski. He finished with 15 points, 1 pole position but with no podiums, though he lost 1 podium on the last lap at Imola. Paired with Manolis Sigoulakis, he managed to bring Jordan 4th place in the Constructors' Championship. 1993 The 1993 season went poor, as Ancevski retired from the first 5 races of the season. The points were not looking likely afterwards, and Jordan was the only team yet to score points. After a set of bad results, he managed to achieve a 5th place in Monza, whch was totally unexpected by everyone. The season overally was so bad, that he decided to break up the contract with the team, and to move into Sauber, along with Joel Rautavaara. 1994 The 1994 season will start with Ancevski and his teammate in Sauber, hoping to get a title in his new team. The season in which he hoped to get the title got riuned by a series of DNF's again. He still doesn't have any points, and it is looking very unlikely. This season is even worse than the 1993 one. Not even Monza brang a suprise, as he DNF-ed. He came really close to points on Spa, but crashed on the penultimate lap from P6 1995 The Serbian driver started the season awesome with his new team, Forti, managing to actually finish the season opener. And it was in the points aswell! On the very next race, he managed to comeback from a poor qualifying result, and get his first ever podium in F1. But after Catalunya it started all going downwards, and when he had a chance to comeback, the car failed and forced him into retirement 3 times in a row. After getting a Forti renewal achieves another points finish, but a bit too late to get happy about. 1996 Ancevski was quite happy after signing a renewal with Forti, as that also meant he could stay with his current teammate Joel. He plans to get at least a top 10 finish, but he'll try to push for a top 3 this year. However, he retired from the season opener from a solid 4th place and switched focus to helping his teammate win the title. That wasn't to be either. Joel retired 9 out of the 16 races, and the races where he didn't retire he managed to score points, apart from Melbourne. 1997 Ancevski signed for Arrows after Forti decided not to compete in the 1997 season. He started off well, getting a race win in the first race, his first race win of his career. Later performances prooved to be bad, but he bounced back after Monza where he almost took a second win. But it didn't come until Nurburgring, a crazy race where he's managed to win. The end-season pace was really good for the Arrows team, and had they not made small strategy mistakes, Milos would be on 4 wins, and 3rd in the drivers championship. This way he only ended in 4th, on 39 points, his best season in formula 1 so far. 1998 The year started off as a disaster, with Milos not getting a perfect quali lap in Australia that only sees him 20th on the grid. Brazil wasn't good either until Argentina came, and he got 2nd on the grid, but later dropped back to a wrong strategy and many driver errors. The season saw the Serbian only take a total of 4 points, which meant he was dropped by Arrows, and for the first time since 1992 he'll not have Joel as his teammate due to Néron taking the other BAR spot. His Arrows spot was taken by former rival, Andy Black, as Ancevski himself took his rival's Prost spot, which made it a driver swap, sort of. 1999 Ancevski had to settle for Prost after being dropped by Arrows, he is hopeful that he can lead the team into glory they had in 1997, alongside Old Wolf. Complete results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) Grand Prix wins Touring Car Career Season 1 In the first season of the series, Milos teamed up with Rami Saidy to drive for Forza Turismo GP. The first race was good, but in the 2nd one, he was the only retired car, which slowed him down quite a lot. After that, he went on to assist his teammate in order to get WDC success. His teammate made a mistake after the round of Monza, which has cost him the drivers title. After he got his first win at the A1 Ring, he requested a bit of assistance from his teammate, to help the Serbian get P10 in the drivers, but Rami denied that and tried to get the title at Spa, but it didn't work out. Rami underperformed at Spa, And Milos had 2 final DNF's to finish in 14th place. This decision by the Brit to not help his teammate forsed Milos to leave Forza Turismo afterwards. His biggest rival in the series was NFS Gamer. He finished ahead of him multiple times until then, his rival finished in the points at Spa. But in the final races of the season, he retired in both races along with his rival. Season 2 The Serbian paired with a new teammate at Apex Racing, hoping to have a better teammate and more success. He was greeted with 5th on the grid, and 4th in the first race, but also a retirement in the 2nd race, which is the same scenario as last season. He didn't manage to climb up in the 3rd race but his teammate almost got a podium which he was really happy about. 2nd race proved much better for the entire team, they got their first double podium, Milos's first podium in that season. In the 3rd race at one of his favourite circuits, he managed to get another podium in a legendary Online Martini Racing 1-2 finish. Season 3 Season 3 started off poorly for the Serbian, once again. Apex had a very good debut qualifying with Opel to get their first front row lockout. But, in the race, Milos made a mistake, which costed him a victory. In race 3, e also didn't have speed in the wet, and could barely hold on to 6th place ahead of his charging rival Andy Black. Later in the year, he was getting quite a bit of bad luck, which costed him any shot at taking a world drivers's title. He scored no podiums in this season. Season 4 Complete results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) Epsilon Euskadi Career Season 2 Milos needed to be pleased with the role of a test driver in Season 1, but he got the seat for season 2, in Smokers Paradise. Smokers Paradise didn't make a mistake with signing him, as Milos won his first ever race! But then a serie of DNF's stopped him from having a shot at the title. He didn't win another race that season. His results were really inconsistent. Overally, he finished in P9 in the standings, after failing to score any point from really good qualifying results in the last few races. Due to a series of DNF's from Smokers Paradise, he decided the team wasn't good enough for him, and he left the team. He joined a newcomer team, that participateed in the last few races of season 2, alongside Joel Rautavaara Season 3 Milos left Smokers Paradise to join the Monaco based Apex Racing Team, and it seemed to have been a good choice. He finally got lucky in one serie, and managed to score quite a lot of points. First non-points finish was the race of Wales. But then, after the race of Serbia, there was a major downfall in Milos's results. He got involved in at least 1 incident in every race! (2 of those which he was on pole). Jimmy Laad's hit from the back in La Dehesa was the most emotionally painful one. He ended the season by winning the Finnish GP, the home GP of his teammate, bringing at few smiles to the crowd as he ends the season in 3rd place 1 point ahead of 4th. Season 4 After the new rules arrived with the engine choices, Apex Racing went for the safe option to choose Hart, as it had a lot of reliability to prove, and went in their style of "getting taken out", as it needs many pitstops, but is a really light due to that. But it was a let down, and it left the team trailing at the back of points positions. The team was one of the rare ones to protest against an Oval race to replace the race of USA, due to their light engine. However, this didn't work and the team "didn't want to participate in such a biased series". The drivers were taken over by Red Bull Endurance, aswell as most of the team's endurance staff. Complete results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) * = Season in progress. Ancevski, Milos Ancevski, Milos